Te Quiero Así
by MelRose Black
Summary: A Dumbledore se le ocurre la idea de un karaoke muggle en Navidad. Ahora es el turno de Hermione, ¿que pasa con Harry? OneShoot y SongFic. HHr


**Disclaimer:** **nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K.Rowling**

_**Te Quiero Así**_

**Canción: **_Efecto Narcótico de Chicha Peralta (con unas mínimas modificaciones, como el cambio de femenino a masculino en los adjetivos para que concuerde y la omisión de algunas frases)_

Harry entró al Gran Comedor, este año se habían quedado en Hogwarts varios alumnos para las vacaciones de Navidad, así que Dumbledore les había prometido una sorpresa.

Resultó ser que la sorpresa era una "Noche de Karaoke" al estilo muggle, así que el Gran Comedor estaba listo para divertirse… a costa de quien tuviera el coraje para cantar primero.

-Bien… - Dumbledore había subido a una gran mesa cuadrada que había en el centro del Gran Comedor, acompañado del Sombrero Seleccionador, que tomaría la elegiría a los próximos cantantes, ya sea solistas o e parejas para que cantasen

-Ahora es el turno de… -El Sombrero escupió otro de los tantos papelitos que llevaba tiempo mascando -¡Hermione Granger! De Gryffindor

Harry observó la cara de Hermione y se sorprendió, esperaba ver terror, pero al parecer a la castaña le gustaba la idea de subir y cantar alguna canción muggle cursi del estilo "Eres el amor de mi vida, pero como no me correspondes me suicidaré" que todas las adolescentes escuchan

Con su pelo enmarañado y su falda más larga que la del resto de las chicas, Hermione subió al "escenario" (por llamarlo de alguna manera" y le susurró unas cuantas palabras al viejo loco; Dumbledore hizo unos cuantos movimientos con la varita para que la vos de Hermione se ampliara y la letra de la canción que había elegido se escribiese mágicamente en el aire, como en un karaoke.

-Estamos en Navidad, para celebrar la caída de Voldemort –estremecimiento general- decidí que iba a cantar una canción medio parodia, la canción la escribió alguien, cuyo nombre no voy mencionar, cuando se enamoró de la persona equivocada. – La castaña hizo una pequeña introducción. Tenía el permiso de Ginny para cantar la canción que había escrito para Draco, así que todo estaba bien

"**tu amor es algo tímido,  
reñido es algo típico,  
nada especial, eso dirían los demás!**

Hermione empezó a cantar con vos suave y lenta.

**tu amor es una trampa es una lanza  
que traspasa la tranquilidad es algo loco nada más**

La canción seguía, con el ritmo lento y apaciguado, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo

**es tan impredecible tan sensible  
que se irrita cuando gritas,  
cuando quieres respirar**

Era casi un susurro, y todos estaban pensando que rayos tenía eso que ver con Quién-tu-sabes

**tu amor es algo tímido  
reñido es algo típico  
nada especial, eso dirían los demás**

Volvía a repetir la misma estrofa, pero esta ves con un ritmo más rápido y ligero.

Aunque seguía sin tener nada que ver con Voldemort

**tu amor es algo toxico  
es un efecto narcótico**

**que amarra cuando quieres libertad**

Seguía con el ritmo, y esta ves ya se parecía un poco más a la descripción del amor por Voldemort

**y te quiero así  
tan satírico y fanático  
te quiero así**

Hermione seguía cantando, consciente de que todo el mundo estaba a gusto con su canción. Aunque lo que no pudo notar desde el escenario era la forma en que Harry la miraba

**cuando vives cuando matas con o sin razón  
cuando callas cuando hablas cuando amas  
yo te quiero así**

El morocho de ojos verdes jamás había escuchado a alguien cantar así: con esa dulzura y delicadeza, o al menos para el. Porque la vos de Hermione más que dulce sonaba ruda y mandona, como siempre, pero sin desafinar ni desentonar ninguna parte de la canción

**cuando alargas en el acto toda mi pasión  
cuando logras estrujarme con fascinación  
no pretendo alejarme no quiero yo no puedo  
porque te quiero así, así, así**

Y entonces Harry lo entendió: estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger

**tu amor es tan apático, tan lucido romántico  
y algo brutal es una mezcla singular,  
te arrulla te desvela te calienta te congela  
te sorbe total es algo loco nada mas**

Desde donde estaba Hermione enfocó su vista en Harry, esperaba que se diera cuenta, pero no podía asegurar nada. Tal ves si hubiera sido un poco más directa…

**es tan impredecible tan sensible que se irrita cuando gritas  
cuando quieres respirar  
tu amor es como un toxico es como un efecto narcótico  
que amarra cuando quieres libertad  
y te quiero así tan satírico y fanático te quiero así  
cuando vives cuando matas con o sin razón  
cuando callas cuando hablas cuando amas  
yo te quiero así**

La canción iba para Harry. En realidad, no toda. Solo lo de "te quiero así"; pero es que con la presión de saber que puede ser tu única oportunidad para que el chico por el que estás colada te note como más que una amiga… no piensas claro

**cuando alargas en el acto toda mi pasión  
cuando logras estrujarme con fascinación  
no pretendo alejarme no quiero yo no puedo  
porque te quiero así, así, así**

Estaba decidido, cuando Hermione bajase le diría lo que sentía.

O tal ves no. _"Maldita Timidez!"_

**esque tu sabes que te quiero así yo tengo el gusto de quererte  
esque tu sabes que te quiero así yo tengo el gusto de quererte  
esque tu sabes que te quiero así yo tengo el gusto de quererte  
tu amor es tímido, reñido es algo típico pero así yo te quiero amor  
te quiero así  
no tengo culpa no tengo motivo no tengo razón  
pero te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto amor**

La castaña no podía decirle nada a Harry, sino estaría violando el "Código De La Dignidad De Las Féminas" (CDF)

**esque tu sabes que te quiero así, yo tengo el gusto de quererte  
es una trampa es una lanza que traspasa mi quietud  
que te quiero así yo tengo el gusto de quererte  
cosa de fuerza mayor que me amarra cuando quiere libertad  
que te quiero así yo tengo el gusto de quererte  
esque tu sabes que te quiero así yo tengo el gusto de quererte  
que te quiero así ASÍ yo tengo el gusto de quererte  
te quiero así  
no tengo culpa no tengo motivo no tengo razón  
pero te quiero tanto amor  
esque tu sabes que te quiero así yo tengo el gusto de quererte  
esque tu sabes que te quiero así yo tengo el gusto de quererte  
tu amor**

Mejor dejaba de juntarse tanto con Parvati y Lavender…

**me arrulla me desvela me calienta me congela  
me vive me mata así  
yo tengo el gusto de quererte  
esque tu sabes que te quiero así**

Hermione bajó del escenario y se dirigió hasta donde estaban Harry y Ron, quienes la felicitaron por su estupendo trabajo haya arriba.

Harry se decepcionó a sí mismo en ese momento por no ser capas de decirle dos simples palabras a la chica de sus sueños

Hermione se decepcionó a sí misma por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para ser rechazada, y esconderse tras un tonto código de dignidad, era patético.

Pero ambos pensaron en el mismo momento: _"La noche aún es joven"_


End file.
